The Jedi's Asset
by forensic.queen.7202
Summary: She was highly trained in the ways of death. She had once had it all, until it came burning down around her. But when she was given a chance of redemption, she took it gratefully. But what she had never expected was to form such relationships as she was. Nor did she expect them to mean so much to her. Clone wars, ratings may change. Will edit later I do not own Star Wars just my OC
1. Chapter 1: The Tides Have Turned

I stood in front of the Jedi council completely unsure of my fate. My hands were cuffed, and my legs were shaking.

"Ravenna Vanderbuild, you were sentenced to the Citadel Prison for 189 counts of murder. Is that correct?" Master Mace Windu asked from his chair in the council room. I scanned the faces of all the Jedi that I stood before.

"Yes sir, that is correct."

"But your desire was it not?" Jedi Master Yoda asked.

"No sir it was not. I have been a hired assassin for years, I never truly wanted any of them dead. I just did what I was told. But, if the council does not mind my asking, why am I here? I was sentenced? Why am I standing before you?"

"Well, my dear," Master Luminara Unduli began, "with the Clone War still going on we feel that the Jedi council, the Senate, and the Clones may not be completely enough to withstand and win this war. It was brought to our attention that you mostly work on the side of the Republic. But as a neutral party. You were the best in your class and are highly renowned, am I wrong?"

I shook my head slowly.

"We have a proposal for you, young one," Master Plo Koon.

"A proposal?" I asked, shocked my dark Ebony eyes darting to all of theirs. Eleven of the chairs were full, by either hologram or a live body. One chair was empty and sadly lonely.

"Yes, what if you were to work for the Jedi Council? As a different kind of weapon? Your species is very rare, and very powerful. And can be an asset to the Republic," Master Windu stated.

I gasped out of shock, my knees finally giving out, I crumbled to the floor and stared at the faces of the Jedi council.

"Earn your freedom you could," Master Yoda added.

"What would you have me do?"

"Well we would have to see what your capable of, and due to your extensive past the Council has agreed that you stick with a Jedi Master at all times." Windu continued.

"So like a Jedi Padawan, except for being taught the ways of the Force?"

"Exactly," Master Plo said.

"Which Master would I serve with?"

"Well, we haven't spoken with him yet, but Master Obi Wan Kenobi," Master Luminara said. She looked at the one empty chair.

"How long would it take to earn my freedom?"

"Well depending on factors, such as your behavior, how well you get along with the Clones and Jedi, and how well you do to aid the Republic, you could practically be free in a very short time. You might have to check in with the Council every so often."

I could not believe my ears, I had to be dreaming. I had barely spent time in a cell and now I was being offered my complete freedom.

"This cannot be happening," I breathed.

Master Alaya Secura smirked towards me.

"Take some time to sink in, it will," Yoda stated. I nodded.

"So," I began with a smirk, "when do I start?"

"Well the Republic is in a great race against the separatists to gain the allegiance of neutral planets. You do realize that correct?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes sir, my home planet of Mondor is still currently neutral, so I completely understand."

"Good, well the Republic is almost desperate to build a supply base on the planet of Toydaria."

"I guess that is where Master Yoda is?"

Master Windu nodded.

"What education did you receive?"

"On Mondor education and training are key and extremely important in my culture. I'm not bragging sir, but my education was very expensive and extensive. I know all my moons and planets by heart with certain facts about each. I know all weapons, except I have never in my life, fired a blaster sir, but I was trained with knives, snipers, and explosives sir."

"Very interesting."

"I know a lot about droids sir, all different kinds. I know my species, ships, and my Battle strategies as well sir."

"Very impressing."

I smiled at him as I adjusted my new outfit, which suited me much more than prison jumpsuits. My fair skinned small frame was now covered in leather pants, long thigh high boots, and a black leather top with a wide open back revealing my well detailed wing tattoos. My outfit had many holsters for many different knives, and a sniper holster on my left shoulder, for easy right arm grip. I pulled my long black curls into a ponytail on top of my head.

"Thank you for this opportunity Master Windu."

"Do not thank me, young one. Thank Master Yoda and the Senate."

I nodded.

Master Windu's communication device began to beep and he activated it quickly. A hologram of Master Yoda appeared.

"Settled the negotiations have been. On our side Toydaria is."

I smiled at Master Yoda when he looked my way.

"Impressed I am of you. In store are great things."

I couldn't help but grin. It felt nice to be complimented instead of insulted like I had been for so long.

"Meet with Master Kenobi soon you will. Excited are you?"

"More nervous than excited sir. Does he know?"

"Surprise it will be," he giggled before the communication device disconnected.

"Come now, young one. It is time."

I breathed in deeply as I stood up a little straighter. For such a skinny frame, I made up for it in height. I walked with the same elegance I grew up with in on Mondor. That same elegance came out in my neat accent and my graceful agility, almost of a dancer.

"Let's do this," I mumble to myself.

I followed Master Windu out of the Jedi Temple and onto the flight hanger. A Republic Attack Gunship was just landing. Several Clone troopers got off before a clone with yellow painted armour exited the ship with a Jedi. The Jedi was a red head, taller than I, with a neatly trimmed beard.

"Master Kenobi," Master Windu greeted.

"We will do the briefing later Cody," Master Kenobi commanded the clone, who nodded and followed the rest of the clone troopers.

The Jedi, Master Kenobi looked oddly familiar, but I could not place it, yet.

"Hello, my old friend," the young Jedi greeted.

"Do you recall us bringing in an asset to work with the council?" Master Windu asked.

"I do recall a conversation like that. Is this her?"

Master Windu nodded.

"Obi Wan Kenobi, meet Ravenna Vanderbuild. She is our new weapon in the Clone War."

"What a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine Master Jedi." I bowed slightly to him before straightening my posture again.

"So, my old friend, are you the one training her?"

Mace Windu shook his head and smirked.

"No, I am not old friend, you are."

Obi Wan Kenobi looked absolutely shocked.

"Me?!"

"Yes, you seemed bored without a Padawan. And while Anakin has Ahsoka, you seemed bored old friend."

Then Master Windu's communication device began to beep violently.

"Well that is my cue, good luck both of you. May the Force be with you."

And just like that, he was gone. And I was alone with Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Well this is going to be very interesting." He remarked.

"My sentiments exactly."

He smirked to me.

"Maybe this won't be too bad?"

"Gods I hope not. My freedom is riding on this working out," I scoffed.

"Well, if we're stuck together, we might as well have some fun with it," he commented and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I like that idea."

"I have a briefing, soon but I know we'll have something to occupy ourselves, very soon."

"Goodness, I hope so. This planet scares me a bit, all the political figures, all the security."

"Not your scene?" He asked as we began to walk through the Jedi Temple.

"Not at all, big city planets bother me a bit."

He smiled at me.

His communication device began to beep. And he pulled it out and accepted the communication. A man with longer hair stood next a Togrutain girl.

"Anakin, what is going on?" He asked.

"Our next mission has come up. A Separatist barricade is blocking all supply ships to Christophsis. Again. Our help has been requested. Senator Organa fears of an attack on the surface. And he asked for us personally."

"We'll be there Anakin."

Then he ended the communication.

"Well, looks like we're up, do you need anything before we part?"

"Um, actually yes. It'll take me a quick moment to grab it. I promise."

"Well, then show me the way."

It didn't take me long to find a landing hanger with my ship was. My ship was a recycled Droid attack ship. It looked quite shiny, which I relieved to see.

"Is that… yours?"

"Of course it is. I never waste anything- Choal!" I called into the ship.

"Mistress?" A mechanical voice called back.

"Hurry up, we're moving."

"I am on my way milady."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. Then I counted down from five on my fingers before hearing a loud, metal-on-metal crash.

"Always happens," I mumbled.

"Sorry mum, I forgot about-"

"The small step coming to the ramp I know, it happens every time."

Choal was also recycled. I had bought him from a scrapper a while back. And him being an E-XD Infiltrator droid I had to pay a pretty penny for him.

"Mum, who is this?" The droid asked.

"Choal, meet Master Obi Wan Kenobi, Master meet Choal, my closest companion. Trust me, he's safe. I rigged him myself."

Obi Wan looked confused and impressed all at once.

"Well, with Mistress Isadora. Speaking of which, she tried your device, multiple times. Shall we call her back."

"Soon Choal. Soon."

I turned back to Obi Wan.

"Shall we?" I asked in a perky sweet tone.

We began to walk away from my ship, which was bittersweet.

"How did you find an E-XD Infiltraitor droid?" Obi Wan asked.

"I bought him off of a scrapper a few years back. Then I fixed him up, and made him my partner of sorts."

"So you know your way around droids?"

"Yes sir. I was trained with droids for a... long time."

"Good, we could use someone with that mindset."

"Well, I'm glad to be useful in anyway I can be. And just so you're aware. I am able to get to areas most cannot, heights I mean. Physical heights. It proves useful in sniper situations."

He nodded as we continued to walk.

"Good. And how are you with Clones?"

"I've had a few run ins here and there."

He nodded again. Then he smirked.

"I think Anakin will be quite impressed."

"How so, sir?"

"You have attitude, and a certain kind of… fire. It will be quite interesting to see how you two interact. Ahsoka will like you. I bet she'll be excited for another female on the team."

A certain kind of fire, oh he had no idea.

When we boarded the attack ship I could tell the Clones stared at me and my droid. I tied to out it out of my mind, but I just felt so uneasy and troubled.

"I sense you're troubled. What is it?" Master Kenobi asked.

"Just my nerves sir."

"You do not have to call me sir. Just Obi Wan will do? Seeing as we are going to be spending a lot of time together."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not looking up at him.

"Yes, and the Clones are quite hospitable, they just don't know you yet. Or your droid."

I turned to him and spoke a very quiet, thank you. He smiled at me.

He was only a few inches taller than me, but I still had to look up to see into his eyes. He seemed to look about the age I looked. He had very good posture and vocabulary, which was pleasant to me.

I looked at Choal who seemed as troubled as I was.

"We're just fine Choal. This is what we have to do."

"To go back home Mum?"

"To go back home," I reassured.

When we reached the starship I was ready to be off the gunship.

"Master Kenobi," the same yellow adorned clone trooper began, " we should be in hyperspace soon. The Council has requested you on the bridge."

"Of course, and Commander Cody, this is Ravenna Vanderbuild. She is my new… asset?" He asked me.

"Asset sounds just fine for now."

"That's a nice clanker you got there." Cody told me.

"Thank you."

I then followed Obi Wan to the bridge where Master Yoda, and Windu were waiting on the communicator. The holographic figures were bright blue, which I liked.

"Master Kenobi, I see you've gotten to know your surprise," Master Windu greeted.

"Yes I have, and a very welcome surprise she was," he replied and smiled at me.

"Good. Along you two shall get," Yoda giggled.

"I hope so," I said.

We were briefed shortly on the situation before we left the bridge.

"Mum, Mistress Isadora requests to speak with you again."

I looked to Obi Wan.

"If you're nervous that I might plot anything, you can stay. But I would love to take this."

"Just because I am cautious."

Choal held the communication device out to me and a small girl appeared over the device.

"Mummy!"

"Hi my angel!"

" I miss you mummy! Senator Drawar told me you were arrested. Are you okay?"

"I am my love, and I was arrested. But everything is fine now. I made a deal, and I'm working towards my freedom so we can be a family again. Okay?"

"Okay mummy, I'm just glad you're safe. I miss you. I love you, mummy."

"I miss you too my angel. Focus on your studies, and be good to the senator. I know you will be. I miss you and I cannot wait to hold you again."

She smiled and turned to Choal.

"Take care of my mummy Choal."

"Of course Mistress Isadora."

"Bye now Izzy, I have to go. I love you."

"Bye mummy. I love you."

She ended the communication with a wave. I looked over at Obi Wan.

"You have a daughter?"

"She's the only real reason I agreed to this job. She's the real reason I'm fighting in this war. I want to see the Galaxy pure again, so she can see a pure Galaxy like I did growing up."

"How old is she?"

"Eleven, she's quite small for her age though."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you. She's smart too. Even if the war last long enough where it goes into her adult life, she'll make a great Senator one day?"

"Is that what she wants to be?"

I scoffed. "My daughter has her heart set on being a political figure."

Obi Wan smiled at me as we walked down the corridor, Choal following us.

"What should I know about you?" He asked me.

"I listen to orders, but often I am not afraid to make my own calls if I think it is what is right. I am not a droid. I make my own decisions. I am not afraid to get my hands dirty. And I am completely willing to sacrifice myself for those I care about."

"You think equally with your heart and with your head. Good, is there anything else?"

"I am not one to boast, but, according to my siblings I am quite competitive. I was always called extremely Intelligent, which helped me when I decide to act in a situation by thinking quickly. I've been called reckless, which I am not afraid to agree with. And I have been known to be the life of a party."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I, General Kenobi, am the oldest of eight."

"So you take charge?"

"Quite often. But I think that partly caused me to always want to work alone."

He nodded but didn't ask anymore questions. He and I walked through the starship, passing by Clones.

"Mum?"

"Yes Choal?"

He seemed to think about a question before saying a quick nevermind. I was quite glad I programmed to think over the various outcomes of what would happen if he spoke.

"Your droid is quite exquisite." Obi Wan commented.

"Well, thank you. He took forever to actually build, though. It drove Izzy and I almost mad," I laughed.

"He must have been expensive."

"Oh, Master Kenobi, you have no idea. Just to repair the mainframe of his hardware," I sighed. "I had to travel all over the Galaxy because his type of droid is an extremely rare droid. It makes the parts as equally rare."

"So you've traveled all over?"

"Multiple times, yes."

"For pleasure? Or…"

"Work? I would have to say both."

He looked almost disappointed. I could sense it. It was an almost awkward feeling.

"Does it make you uncomfortable? Working with someone who used to have a career in my old line of work?"

"I just don't know what to expect out of you. You have quite a reputation as a notorious assassin. I have some experience with bounty hunters, but the stories of you, are nothing like them."

I stopped walking and stared into his striking blue eyes.

"I am not a bounty Hunter, nor am I a pirate. Yes I am dangerous. I was born that way, but it was accentuated by lots of training. I always did what I was told, as a child, and more unfortunately as an adult. I've made my mistakes, and trust me, there have been so many of them. But I promise I tried to out that behind me, years ago. But let me tell you. I may be competitive, I may be dangerous, but above all I am completely loyal. And I do plan on proving myself to you if I must. But you are going to have to learn to trust me. Please, your good report on me is all I have left to have a strong physical relationship with my daughter. You are the only person I can rely on about my freedom."

I looked at the metal floor, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

I'm a Vanderbuild Woman, Vanderbuild Women do not cry! I commanded myself. I stayed with my eyes down until I was completely in control again.

"Well, now that that is done, when do we reach Christophsis?"

"Soon. I can show you to your quarters. You can try and get some rest. I can come get you when we're there."

I nodded but gave no verbal response.


	2. Chapter 2: Self Preservation

A clone trooper was bringing Choal and I to the bridge when the whole starship began to shake.

"We best get you to the bridge," the clone said.

"I suggest we hurry," I said as I could hear many faint, distant explosions.

"At once ma'am," he replied before we began to run through the ship to the bridge. Once we got there I saw, through the windows, Christophsis, and a nasty looking Separatist blockade.

"Well this looks like a party."

"Then it is a good thing you got your invitation," Obi Wan joked.

"So how are we going about this?" I asked him as we moved closer towards the window.

"Well this is supposed to be a relief mission, so if we can make a break in the blockade then we can meet Anakin and Ahsoka on the surface of the planet. Then we will deal with the droids on the surface."

"Alright, sounds great to me. It will be nice to do something for someone else this time."

I smirked to myself.

"What's that smile for?"

"Just ready to cause some mischief. As I said, this looks like quite the party. And I happen to love parties."

"And how have you come across these kind of parties before?"

My attitude suddenly changed, for no reason whatsoever.

"It's called self-preservation. I have been in this game for quite a long time. It will never cease to amaze me. Do you not agree?"

He slowly nodded.

"Your accent, it is difficult to tell where it is from. It's interesting," he commented.

"Well most off-worlders of my planet, would get confused. My planet is a bustling trade world in the Sphera system, Nova quadrant. I'm from the biggest planet of Mondor."

"I shall admit. I have never faired the Sphera system."

"We have not had a Jedi in just under five hundred years. So most cannot say they have."

"Very interesting."

"Well, where are you from? I ask from your accent." I smirked at him.

"You like questions, don't you?"

"Very much, yes."

"Well to answer your question. My home world was StewJon, but I was brought in by the Jedi when I was very young."

"Oh-" was all I could say. Sure, I had been to StewJon. But I just didn't know what to say next.

"What was that for, that 'oh'?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry."

He frowned a bit.

"No, it's just… how old were you?" I asked looking straight out the window and into space.

"Too young to remember."

I nodded.

 _I wish I were too young to remember_ , I scoffed to myself.

The ship began to violently shake as another laser beam hit the side of it.

"Are you alright?" Obi Wan asked.

"It is going to take more than that to knock me off my feet."

"Well, we'll see about that. They seem to have made a break in the blockade. I'm excited to see what you're made of."

"Attitude and sarcastic comments. Lots of attitude and sarcastic comments." I gently patted his arm as I walked out of the bridge. There was a different smirk on my face, a smirk with a much more different meaning behind it.

As I was walking through the ships corridors, making my way to the ship's hangar, I heard Choal hurrying after me.

"Mum, what model shall I act upon?"

"Droid attack mode, and strictly that, nothing more. I do not want or need to go back to prison because of an accident caused by you," I said as gently as I could while still having force behind the words.


	3. Chapter 3: The Certain Kind of Fire

**Obi Wan's POV**

I watched her smirk as she walked out of the bridge. She walked with a sophisticated stealth and an elegant grace, one that I only saw in senators and royalty.

"She is a feisty one, isn't she?" the admiral asked.

"So far, admiral, feisty is one way to put it."

I did enjoy her company. Ravenna gave a very good conversation without and never bothered speaking about politics. I did have many questions about her, about her motives and reasons. She was a very deadly assassin after all.

She was quite strong, in will and physical strength. She spoke with high intelligence and sophistication. And dare I say, she was very beautiful. Ravenna Vanderbuild was definitely something unexpected. But, as I continued to think about it, I came to the conclusion that she could in fact be a good thing, for the war, of course. I continued to think, unexpected, different, maybe that was something the Republic needed to survive.

I scoffed to myself which then turned into a laugh. Then I turned and left the bridge, trying to find Ravenna before she got utterly lost. But when I reached the hangar I saw Ravenna, who wore the biggest smile, she was looking intently at the ships, taking in the technology. She talked to the ship's pilots before talking to her robot.

I did find her relationship with the robot quite interesting. She treated it like it was a human. Talked to it like it was supposed to show real human emotion. But my chain of thought was broken when she turned her attention from the clone pilot and her robot, to me. She smirked and sent an elegant wave my way. She must have said goodbye to the pilot because she turned from him and began walking towards me.

"General," she greeted happily.

"Well I see you definitely found your way around the ship."

"Well It does help that I have been on a ship like this before. And it also helps that it is the exact same layout as it had been before."

"You have been on this kind of ship before?" I repeated, cursing myself afterwards for sounding so stupid.

"Oh, darling, I have been a lot of places." She winked at me before looking at the aircrafts.

"So what ship are we taking?" She asked, with an excited tone, standing on the ball of one foot, almost like she was about to dance. She spun around in a child like excitement.

* * *

I watched Ravenna sit next to me and pull out a leather bound journal and a pen. She began to write in it with a special care and confidence.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a diary basically, but I write it for Izzy. I want her to remember all of the good things I do, not just the bad things. It just seems like people only remember the bad things. And after all the shit I've done, it seems like there is nothing good to remember me by. So I try to write my good adventures so even I remember them."

She looked down at the journal.

"I've been doing this since Isadora was six months old."

Ravenna looked like she could cry, but she shook her head, smiled, and rolled her shoulders. I don't even think she noticed how raw her emotions just were. Though it didn't last long. It was almost like a switch flipping. She smirked again and it was like it never happened. She finished what she was writing before she handed the journal to her robot.

"There is probably something you should know," she said in a hushed voice.

"I'm not normal. I do not know how much the Council told you, but I am, and I am not narcissistic or anything, but I have been told I am extremely powerful. And not in any mundane sort of way. I don't want the Separatist Alliance to know this because they can pursue me. I've been told before, but Master Kenobi, I am not human."

I stared at her with wide-eyes.

She turned the seat to face me and held out her hands. A ball of blue fire appeared and danced in her hands. It accentuated her features with blue light. A few turquoise streaks appeared in her hair and her iris turned the same colour.

"It's my secret weapon. I'm great with knives and explosives, but the element of fire gives the element of surprise."

"Exquisite! Is there anything else I should know?"

She nodded slowly and turned to show me her back. She took of her jacket and showed me. There were incredibly intricate designed tattoos of very dark blue and black wings.

"Little secret," she continued in the hushed voice, "they're not just tattoos."

"It's not possible."

"Just you wait. I might as well say screw the Separatists and give the universe quite the show."

"The Council put me in charge of you, for whatever reason that may be. I know you do not need it, but I will protect you from the Separatists. If you let me."

She stuck her hand out to me.

"Just promise me just a little bit of freedom to do what I do best."

I gently took her hand.

"Just do not get anyone hurt."

She smiled and nodded.

"Ei Parde."

"What does that mean?"

"I will often speak in my own language of Mondorian. That means 'I promise.'"

I shook her hand and smiled. We were about to break through the Christophsis atmosphere and I couldn't believe my eyes. The Separatist force was so much stronger than the first time.

"Well, we might just need you to pull out all the secret abilities."

Any woman would have gone running from that many droids, tanks, and speeders, but oddly Ravenna Vanderbuild looked quite at ease with a smirk that I now pinned as her classic smirk.

She tied her boot strings and cracked her knuckles and her neck.

"I am going to hopefully be very helpful," she commented out loud, then spoke in more of a whisper, "for you my Isadora."

* * *

Ravenna followed me out of the ship when we reached the surface of the planet and were safe within Republican lines. Commander Cody greeted us and we followed him to Anakin and Ahsoka who were already waiting for us.

"Master Kenobi," Ahsoka greeted me with a nod, then she stared from Ravenna to Choal. She armed herself with her lightsaber. Ravenna just stood in front of her droid and crossed her arms.

"I would not do that if I were you, I'm not here for trouble. Yet."

"She's our new weapon. The Council hired her."

"Really now? Well then, Anakin Skywalker, pleasure to meet you." Anakin stuck out his hand to her and she smiled and shook it.

"Snips, be polite."

Ahsoka lowered her lightsaber but her body language never changed.

"This is my apprentice Ahsoka Tano, and you might be."

"Ravenna Rose Vanderbuild, and this is my droid companion Choal."

"So are you supposed to be some sort of apprentice?" Ahsoka asked.

"No Ahsoka, she's our new asset and our new…" I looked at her for a new word.

"Almost-human weapon?"

I scoffed a laugh. "Almost-human weapon," I said in agreement.

There was a large explosion from the direction of the front lines. Ravenna looked toward the direction of the sound. She looked back at me and then pulled me away from the group.

"How much freedom are you giving me?"

"Don't hurt the Clones, and you have as much as you desire."

"Tell me what you want me to do. And I am all yours."

Her tone of voice was different, darker. Her eyes darkened as well. I watched her posture change, she stood up straighter, and her hands never left a weapon of choice on her body.

* * *

"Ahsoka, you stay on the ground with the Clones. I will take Anakin and Ravenna to a higher point to try and see exactly what we're dealing with."

She looked at me with a dejected look, then at Ravenna with a look of distrust.

I watched Ravenna talk to Commander Cody. He agreed to keep her robot near him.

"He'll protect you. Just give him the chance."

"Yes ma'am, he's a pretty powerful clanker."

"That he is."

My listening was broken by Anakin.

"Are you really sure she is up for this, Master?"

"From the stories I have heard, the separatists are the ones we should ask that question."

Anakin smiled at her.

"I'm excited to get to know her."

* * *

The three of us went away from the main Street, where the army of droids were. We stood at the base of one of the tallest buildings in the city.

"It's the perfect lookout position to see deep into their lines as well as ours." Ravenna explained.

She stepped behind us and Anakin and I watched in marvel as two black wings appeared from her back. It was a beautiful thing to watch.

She walked back, touched the building, and was off the ground. She had a childlike excitement.

"Okay, now I really like her. She's fun!" Anakin exclaimed before grappling after her. I rolled my eyes, scoffed a laugh and followed.

When Anakin and I reached the top of the building, Ravenna had already set up her own little sniper's nest. She was watching deep into enemy lines through the scope of her gun.

"Well what do you see?" Anakin asked.

"Cannons, huge, long-ranged cannons. I would say those are the biggest issue, but then there are at least three thousand droids to deal with. I'd say we've got our work cut out for us."

She sighed deeply, resting her head on her hand.

Anakin nodded.

"Well, Rex," Anakin spoke into his communicator, "Are you ready?"

"As we can be sir."

"Well then, move out."

Ravenna looked at me for a little support, all I could do was nod. She stood up on the roof, put her sniper away, and pulled out two long dark sword like weapons.

"Well what are we waiting for? We don't want them to have all the fun do we?" Ravenna asked, smirking again.

"Ravenna, before I forget, you need this just in case someone from the council needs you."

I handed her a new communicator. She took it happily.

"Thank you."

She looked a little fearful for a moment, only a moment.

"I'm going to prove that I'm not a danger to you or anyone else. Ei parde," she said, her voice trembled a little.

"I know you will."

Anakin was already scaling down the building, lightsaber in hand, and a chaotic look on his face. The Clones we're moving is a wall formation, shooting droids, and trying to avoid getting shot.

Ravenna smiled at me before turning her back to the Battle, and falling down the building, facing away from the ground. I rushed to the side of the building to see her wings catch her, before leading her to the ground. I laughed and followed, arming myself.

She stayed close by me, cutting away droids. I couldn't help but watch her. She had an elegance with every strike, a sense of grace as she used droids as a footpath, cutting away they're heads.

She looked around before looking at me. Then she put both swords in one hand before reaching out to me. I was surrounded by droids but I still reached out to her. Her hand was cold when I grabbed it, pulling her close to me.

"Some party you dragged me to," she commented as we stood back to back destroying droids.

"Well I needed someone to suffer with me."

I watched the sea of droids part so large cannons could crawl towards us.

"Well this is a sticky situation," I muttered.

"Are you kidding, I call this fun."

She smirked and winked.

"Cover me from the ground droids. I've got the big guys."

I did as she told me. As I watched her dart towards the middle tank I realized, she wasn't showing off. She had a style to her, a sense of art.

I cut away a battle droid as the middle tank erupted into blue flame, sending a wave of droids flying, and the other two tanks crashed on the sides of the road. I looked for her, until I heard her call my name. I hadn't even seen the Droideka rolling towards me.

It was all in slow motion, I just saw her wings carry her in front of the lasers of the Droideka. One hit her side the other, her left shoulder. But she didn't seem phased by them, she just whipped a knife from her bun, which caused her hair to fall in long dark ringlets. She flung it towards the droid, and watched as it passed through the sheild, and right into the center of the droid. It exploded almost instantly. I grabbed her right arm, pulling her back towards me, as my communication device began to beep. I answered.

"The Barricade is destroyed, we just have to deal with what's on the ground, come back so we can talk strategy quicky, let the clones move up," Anakin spoke quickly.

"We're on our way."

The communication ended, as a line of clones ran up. Cody was up front.

"Go we have this."

Ravenna looked a little relieved as she held her side with her injured right arm.

"It looks worse than it is. I'm okay."

"It doesn't matter, we'll take a minute to patch you up. That's an order," I smirked at her, she rolled her eyes and cocked her head towards our safe zone.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Act of Kindness

Obi Wan's POV

A medical droids looked over her wounds as she sat on the side of a gun ship.

"Most wouldn't survive a wound like that," Anakin commented.

She smiled, weakly rolling her shoulders.

"I'm not most people, darling."

"Where did they find her?" Anakin asked me, pulling me aside.

"The Citadel. She is a notorious legend amongst pirates and bounty hunters. She is unmatched in power, so I've heard."

Anakin looked shocked.

"What is she?"

"An ex-assassin."

"No I understood that, but how in the Force, does she have wings?!"

I shrugged and looked over at her, she was wrapping her waist to cover her wound.

She was tiny in frame, and taller than most women I knew. Her long dark hair surrounded a fair face of beautiful features, but her eyes, her dark Ebony eyes, they held many secrets.

"Can you trust her?" Anakin asked. I knew he didn't trust assassins, I mean, most people wouldn't.

"She just saved my life, and she is really trying to put herself on the right path. So yes, I trust her. She is trying to do right by her daughter. And the Council trusts her, so I do."

Anakin nodded, looking at her just as I was. She had moved from caring for her own wounds, to caring for the wounds of a clone.

"She does seem to know what she's doing," Anakin commented.

"Yes she does."

Shortly after we talked Strategy, Ravenna pulled me aside.

"How am I doing?" She asked meekly.

"You saved my life, so I'd say very well so far."

She smiled a shy smile, one I hadn't seen before.

"You have a style, it is very impressive," I commented.

"Thank you sir," she responded in a quiet tone.

I could tell something was going on with her, but she walked away before I could ask.

I was beginning to notice little things about her, how she acted around others, how quickly she would get excited, and that she hid her true feelings.

She seemed like a different person as she walked toward Choal, I watched her lips as she muttered something about a place to live.

She looked back at me, and her posture straightened. Something unnerved her, and Ahsoka.

"Watch it!" Ahsoka yelled as an electric charge hurtled toward us. It was large, large enough to decharge one of our cannons.

"Well I guess this is our call. Let's go Snips."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, and looked at Ravenna. Her attitude changed a little as she continued to help a clone.

I moved towards her.

"Are you ready?"

She looked at me as she braided her hair, twisting it into a bun.

"Ready for me to save your life again?" She taunted.

I smirked at her.

"Don't get cocky now, I do believe it is my turn to save your life."

She lightly touched my arm.

"I'd lik- love to see you try."

She ran, following Anakin and Ahsoka.

"She is a spirited one," the clone she was helping, commented. He was new, fresh out of training. A basic soldier hoping to make it into a higher rank.

"What's your name soldier?"

"Ace."

I nodded at him. He was right. She was spirited, and it was a pleasant surprise about her.

"Thank her for me, will you sir? Another minute and I would have been a goner."

"I will."

And with that, I followed Ravenna, deep into the clone lines.

* * *

Anakin held the droid general's head in his hands. He was proud of his quick work, his quick victory.

"See Master, I told you I had a plan."

"Running at a tank without warning and without backup is not. A. Plan." I scowled.

Ravenna was cracking up behind me with Ahsoka.

"I think Master Kenobi says that after most of these. It's almost a norm," Ahsoka commented to Ravenna, who laughed a little louder. Then she gasped, holding her injured side.

Ahsoka was quick to aid her.

"It's fine, just healing. It's a painful process. I would much rather focus on the rest of our injured."

"And I thought you said she was an assassin, not a medic." Anakin said, sarcasm dripping off of every word. He cocked his eyebrow.

"She is,-"

I was at almost a loss of words. I hated to admit it , but Anakin was right, for a woman I had heard so many legends about, her kindness was what shocked me.

* * *

Ravenna sat next to me as I flew our small gunship through space back to the Starship. She was curled up in a ball with a cloak covering her.

"You look confused General."

"You're notorious for-"

"My past?"

I nodded.

"How can you be so kind?"

Her eyes darkened.

"Just because I did what I had to, for so long, does not mean it was what I wanted," she snapped. She stood up quickly, the cloak falling off of her and onto the floor.

"I used to be something else."

And she was out of the cockpit just like that. I wanted to call for her, but it was too late.

"That wasn't what I meant," I murmured, but it was too late.

* * *

I watched her as she walked through the hanger with her droid.

"What did you say to her?" Anakin asked me.

"I may or may not have accidentally insulted her."

"You- accidentally insulted the most powerful woman on this ship? You really have no idea how to talk to women, do you?"

"And you do?"

He laughed quickly.

"Better than you."

I rolled my eyes.

"The council will want her report as well. Does she know that?"

"I'm going to talk to her, and hopefully not insult her again."

"You do that Master."

* * *

I went to her quarters first, only to find Choal, rewiring his mechanical leg.

"She is not here, try the med bay. She does enjoy helping others."

"How did the learn?"

"Her mother was a Healer on Mondor when Ravenna was a child, before she was kid- before everything happened. Evanora taught Ravenna everything she knew. It took her awhile to grasp the concept of treating lasers. There are none on Mondor."

"I understand."

I was beginning to form questions, but they seemed better ones to ask Ravenna when she was more comfortable, over her droid.

The med bay was crowded but not busy. Ravenna was making her job to make the clones comfortable as they healed. She was talking to the one she had worked so hard to help earlier, Ace was his name.

"See I told you, just a scratch, you should be fine in a few hours, but stay off of that leg. It'll probably be sore for a while though."

"Thank you, ma'am. I don't remember the last time someone actually gave us clones personal service. Most just find us expendable."

"How could they? You're people, no person is expendable."

"Well thank you. Now I think the general is looking for you."

She turned her attention towards me, and her mood shifted.

"Let me see your helmet Ace."

She took it into her hands, and burned a single diamond onto the side.

"I'll see you around, Ace."

She was by my side quickly.

"I wanted to apologize. I never meant to upset you. What I wanted to ask, without upsetting you was, or say, I mean," I was fumbling over my words.

"Your kindness is shocking, I heard tales of a notorious killer, but I'm proud to work with you. But why?"

"I told you, I'm going to do everything to prove that I am better than the monster I used to be. I just want that chance."

I gently grabbed her arm.

"You saved my life. You solidified your place as part of the Republic in my eyes."

"Thank you, Obi Wan."

"I should be the one thanking you."

"Well, what are friends for?"

I smiled at her.

"I went looking for you and found Choal. He told me your mother taught you how to be a healer."

Her mood shifted again this time to sadness.

"She did, a long long time ago. I'm surprised I still remember everything she taught me."

"She speak very fondly of her."

"Well she deserves the highest of praise, raising my sisters and I. We were a handful. I was her extra hands being the eldest, but I had my own issues. I never liked being inside, I always yearned for my own adventure, it got me in its own string of trouble. But all my sisters are nothing alike, even the twins. She had her work cut out for her."

"What about your father?"

"Working, it took a lot to keep a roof over our heads, and run a business. But he always set everything aside when we needed him. He was a great man."

"May I ask what happened?"

"I don't know, when I was… making my mistakes, we'll put it, they disappeared. All the sudden nothing, my sisters said. They searched everywhere, and nothing. My sisters gave up, but I still haven't."

"Your determination is extremely admirable. I saw it on the battlefield. I will add it to my report to the Council. Are you ready for yours?"

"Of course. One step closer to seeing My Blue, of course I'm ready."

"'My Blue?'"

"Isadora has someone of the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. Like yours. She's been My Blue since the first time she opened her eyes."

"I would love to meet her."

"You two would get along quite well. Both of your have a level of sass I cannot even compete with."

"Oh, you're impossible. I thought we were having a moment."

"Well it's true though isn't it?"

"I am truly sorry for earlier though. I never wanted to make you upset or offend you , in any way. Whatsoever. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I do forgive you. And I never wanted to get upset or lash out. I just, am so done with people seeing me as Ravenna Vanderbuild, Hell's Deliverer. I'm a mother. And I want what is best for my daughter, the galaxy I live in, the people I care about, and myself. I want to change my old image. I want a clean slate."

"I know."

"Thank you," she whispered, it was barely audible.

"Of course."


End file.
